Brian Fawcett
by George J. Dance Brian Fawcett (born May 13, 1944) is a Canadian poet and prose writer. Life Fawcett grew up in Prince George, British Columbia, the youngest of 4 children of Rita and Hartley Fawcett.Philip Marchand, Open Book: Human Happiness, by Brian Fawcett, National Post, October 7, 2011. Web, Apr. 6, 2017. As a young man, he worked for several years in the BC Forest Service.Brian Fawcett, New Star Books. Web, Apr. 6, 2017. At age 22 he enrolled at Simon Fraser University in Vancouver, where he studied under R. Murray Schafer and Robin Blaser. He earned a B.A. in 1969.Fawcett, Brian, ABC Bookworld, BC Bookworld. Web, Apr. 6, 2017. He worked as a community organizer and urban planner in Greater Vancouver until 1985. He has taught in maximum security federal prisons, written a column for the Toronto Globe & Mail, and been an editor of Books in Canada. He is a founding editor of Internet news service www.dooneyscafe.com. He lives with his wife Leanna Crouch and daughter Hartlea in Toronto, where he writes full time and gardens. Recognition Virtual Clearcut. or, The way things are in my hometown won the 2003 Pearson Prize for Canadian non-fiction.Fawcett, Brian, Cormorant Books. Web, Apr. 6, 2017. Publications Poetry *''Friends''. Toronto: York Street Commune, 1971. *''Five Books of a Northmanual''. Vancouver: Beaver Kosmos Folios, 1972?. *''Permanent Relationships''. Toronto: Coach House, 1975. *''Fall of Saigon''. Vancouver: Fawcett, 1976. *''Three Revolutionary Poems''. Vancouver: NMFG, 1976. *''Creatures of State''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1977. *''Tristram's Book''. North Vancouver, BC: Capilano College, 1981. *''Aggressive Transport''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1982. Novels *''The Opening: Prince George, finally''. Vancouver: New Star Books, 1974. *''The Secret Journal of Alexander Mackenzie''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1985. *''Cambodia: A book for people who find television too slow''. New York: Grove Press, 1986. *''Public Eye: An investigation into the disappearance of the world''. New York: Grove Weidenfeld, 1990. * The Enemy. Toronto: D. Mason, 1992. *''Gender Wars: A novel and some conversation about sex and gender''. Toronto: Somerville House, 1994. Short fiction *''My Career with the Leafs, and other stories''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1982. *''Capital Tales''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1984. Non-fiction *''Unusual Circumstances, Interesting Times and other Impolite Interventions''. Vancouver, BC: New Star Books, 1991. *''The Compact Garden: Discovering the pleasures of planting in a small space''. Camden East, ON: Camden House, 1992. *''The Disbeliever's Dictionary: A completely disrespectful lexicon of Canada today''. Toronto: Somerville House, 1997. * The Tides are Caused by the Moon's Gravity Not by Ours: A personal essay on the future of poetry. Toronto: David Mason, 2001. *''Virtual Clearcut; or, The way things are in my hometown''. Toronto: Thomas Allen, 2003. *''Local Matters: A defence of Dooney's Café and other non-globalized places, people, and ideas''. Vancouver, BC: New Star Books, 2003. * Robin Blaser (by Brian Fawcett & Stan Persky). Vancouver: New Star Books, 2010. * A Blue Spruce Christmas. Toronto: Cormorant Books, 2010. * Human Happiness (with Patrick Crean). Toronto : Thomas Allen, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Brian Fawcett, WorldCat, Web, July 8, 2012. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Books *Brian Fawcett at Amazon.com ;About *Fawcett, Brian at ABC Bookworld ;Etc. * www.dooneyscafe.com Category:Living people Category:1944 births Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from British Columbia